


A Single Thread

by VoltageStone



Series: Kigo Collections [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo, One-Shot, second-person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: Every web of lies begins with a single thread. It is the start of something Kim Possible doesn't want to think about. If this thread continues to grow, then the people in her life will be caught at one point or another; and when they learn the truth, she would not be the hero in their eyes any longer. She'd be a disgrace.Though, it's but a single thread now. One night in which Kim cannot stop thinking of the morning after. The one thread must be incinerated before it's a web. It must. It must.But God have mercy on her: Kimberly desperately wants more.





	A Single Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I figured, meh, since second-person is my absolutely favorite perspective to write, this fandom is in need of a fic. Why? Well, uh...cause.
> 
> Anyway, did this in one night. Super proud. Hope you enjoy!  
:)

How could you let your life spiral down to this?

"Okay, Wade," Monique says, talking to your locker. "At least Ron's okay. Last night was a lot for them, wasn't it? At the storage facility?" You can't even face him. After everything in the past—what, twelve hours? Has it really been only twelve hours? You don't know. It's not like you were watching the clock when you stumbled home all battered and bruised, aches nestled deep in your body.

_ _"Yeah. Are you sure Kim is okay? She doesn't want to talk at all?" _ _

Monique glances at you, worried. You shake your head softly, leaning against the lockers drearily. "N-no... She's okay, just shaken-up I guess." You purse your lips, though you don't interviene.

__"Okay,"__ Wade says before adding, __"and Kim, since I know you __are __still here listening, when you're ready, you know you can talk to me right? We're here for you."__

Perhaps now is when you should say something. Though because it's the first time you slip a word this morning, your voice cracks: "Thanks Wade." You step in front of your locker, eyes to the monitor's screen. "I'll talk later." Wade nods gently as you cut the connection and shut the locker tight.

You step away only to feel the heavy tension between you and Monique cling onto your shoulders. Slowly, you turn around. Monique clears her throat before softly mumbling, "So...are you okay? I know you say you are but, Kim, you still don't seem—"

"I'm going to be late for cheer practice."

Monique opens her mouth with a frown. "Oh. Oh that's right...the game's tonight so you can't...right. You're not going to...PE..."

In an effort to sound less like a jackass, you say, "Y-yeah. I'll see you later." You stride away briskly, barely hearing her whisper softly from behind.

Walking down that hall without your walls crumbling, guiding you back to Monique so you could beg for forgiveness on your knees, takes everything out of you. You don't want to cheer. You don't want to be here—at school. Half of you wants to just sleep the day away. Half of you wants to be back at that facility. The grip around your backpack tightens.

_ _No, I don't. I don't._ _

There's a voice in the back of your head that begs to differ: __Liar. __Its voice twists and curdles in your gut, and you don't know how to handle it. It's a serpent. The staple of sin and greed.

But...it's not wrong, and you know it.

And that's what disgusts you, isn't it? You want to go back to last night, relive every single moment. The way your body surged with adrenaline. The way your head hammered. The way your skin prickled.

You pause by the gym doors, staring hard at the floor. __That isn't going to happen again. Last night wasn't even __supposed __to happen, __you tell yourself. It's been the mantra of this morning, convincing yoursel— __No. There isn't any convincing. It's not going to happen again. That's it. It's done.__

With a long breath that urges you forward, you power through the doors and head straight to the lockers. The team is already changing, so you slink around them. At first, as you pass your usual spot, you're annoyed; you collect everything from your locker quickly then move out of the way. But as you're tugging your shirt off, the scratches along your abdomen scream. The pain (which is more of a nuisance than anything) don't halt your movements, but you certainly slow.

The marks. How could you possibly forget? They litter your thighs and chest.

Luckily, though, the rest of the girls are done and heading out to the gym for their routine stretches. Bonnie is the only one that lingers. You don't turn to face her. You just continue to change.

"Not as preppy as usual?" she asks bitingly.

"What do you want? Aren't you going to go and start practicing or what?"

She simpers. "You're the __captain__, you're supposed to be the one telling them what to do!" Bonnie snaps. "Not that you do it well to begin with, but that __is__ what you're supposed to be, isn't it?!" You ignore her as you pull on your uniform. "Uh, excuse me?! What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm __talking__ to you, Kim!"

"I don't feel like talking to you!" You spin around and are quick to stride over. Something in your eyes back her into the lockers. "If you want to lead today, just do it! I can't fucking do this right now anyway!"

"Why, because of last night?" she growls.

You sneer as she glares back. Words don't come out, however. There's a wicked sheen in her eyes that you don't understand. It tells a different story from the sorry expression Monique and Wade wore this morning: instead of worried about the girl who escaped a burning building, Bonnie stares knowingly, eyes examining the marks through your cheer uniform. Your gut wrenches as your skin prickles uncomfortably. You didn't anticipate that she'd be watching you change critically.

Then again, it's unusual for the team captain to come into the lockers late.

"What are you going on about?" you ask lowly.

Bonnie arches a brow, stepping forward. She has the upper hand, and you know it. "I don't care what you do on your free time—saving people and all that bullshit—you could've stopped that fire." Your throat tightens. The lockers are against your back soon enough as Bonnie corners you. "And I thought you were in trouble watching the news last night."

__...what is this? __You search her eyes. It isn't a wicked sheen that you see, but instead unadulterated disdain. __Was she actually worried? __You think back to when you staggered into your house in the dead hours of morning. Your parents were huddled around the television before frantically embracing you at the door. On the screen, the fire engulfed the entire facility. And while the fire has since been tamed, smoke still rises to the sky.

And it's your fault.

You didn't cause it, but you didn't stop it either.

And you could've—Bonnie's right.

The words that hiss from her mouth agitate you, reaching inside and snapping every sense of confidence you can muster. Your dignity has already been shattered. "You don't deserve to be the hero everybody says you are," Bonnie snaps. "You don't deserve to be leading anybody. What were you doing instead?"

"Go and lead the cheer, Bonnie," you murmur quietly.

"Did you fucking cause—"

"I didn't cause the fire and you know that much!" you hiss. "Go and lead the cheer!"

"I have an idea—"

"Go out there and start the practice, Bonnie!"

"Had a decent little—"

"Bonnie, I'm not going to tell you again. Go and—"

"I saw the fucking hickies all over your back! You cannot be serious right now, Kim!"

"__Bonnie, I swear to God, go out there an—__ "

"You were just fuc—"

"GO AND FUCKING LEAD THE CHEER, BONNIE!" you bellow. The silence that hangs in the air is heavy. It even stretches into the gymnasium. You cough, and snarl, "Go out there __now__. You do not understand an ounce of what I have to fucking do. I don't get paid doing this shit. You weren't there last night. I don't know how I would've stopped that fire."

Bonnie stares at you, and there's a strange level of understanding from her. She has always been able to read you, which is why she's always been one of very few who can get under your skin constantly. "I don't care. I fuck shit up all the time, Kim. Just look at me." Your jaw tightens as she gestures to herself. "I can't scale buildings. I can't fight criminals. I'm just a cheerleader," Bonnie spits. "And it takes a lot for one person to be more and less than that. You disgust me on so many levels."

"Just go and—"

"Lead the cheer, I know," she growls. And just like that, she leaves you alone.

Your mind spins. Your feet fumble as you walk towards the door, then to the back of the locker room. The weight of the past day's events sink you to the floor with your knees pulled towards your chest.

All you can do is revisit last night. Questions and thoughts burn through your thinking.

How did you let your life spiral down to this? How could you, the town hero, ever manage to fracture your moral standards?

And, above all, how will you ever remove yourself from whatever consumed you last night?

** **. . .** **

The night was young and full of promise. Ron was dealing with Drakken by the stolen generator whilst Shego was charging at you, hands balled with plasma. Aside from her glowing hands and the rattling generator, the storage facility was completely shrouded in shadows—not even the fence around the compound, nor the abandoned guard-towers, had a sprinkling of light.

As you rushed up the stairs with Shego hot on your tail, there was a loud crash. Drakken was left screaming, Ron left yelping. But you were too preoccupied to see what was the matter. Shego managed to topple over you, sending you to the ground with a grunt. Another crash—or rather, an __explosion__—shook the entire building.

You kicked Shego off, forcing her against a wall. Once she unlatched herself from the wall, she paced with a predatory pose, emerald eyes gleaming. What kind of irony was it that Shego was the only light you found within that dismal building?

You launched yourself at her, dodging every swipe she made. "Don't worry about getting hit, Kimmie! It's only a green night-light!"

"I'm not five!" you retorted, scrambling up more stairs in vain efforts to avoid her definitely-deadly hands. As you darted across the next floor, you heard a fire raging beneath. (Maybe going __up__ wasn't such a good plan, huh?)

Even so, you couldn't have been more willing to fight Shego. Your battle was never-ending.

After several minutes of blowing holes through the walls, Shego was finally able to knock you down. She had you pinned to the ground, your wrists secured in her tight grip. But not your hips. With a start, before Shego could pull back and claw you, the two of you are jolted from each other once you rammed your knee into her side. Shego hissed violently, clutching her ribs as you charged.

A siren sliced through the air as you swiped, the sprinklers coming to life. It wasn't long into the two of you were damp, shoving one another into desks or slamming each other into walls. Your heart pumped frantically as your blood boiled. Shego rammed you through double doors, holding you tight against the floor again.

You felt the heat of the fire and dared to glance to the side. It was in the hallway, dancing and surging to life. Unease grappled the two of you: this wouldn't be easy to quell if it had managed to climb two stories in the span of ten minutes.

With Shego distracted, just as dumbfounded, you bucked her off and darted towards the window. There came a wash of relief: both Ron and Rufus were outside, fighting Drakken for a car. The reflection of the window shifted. You dodged the fist as it smashed through the window before twisting around and clobbering Shego at her side.

"God damn it, Princess!" she snarled. With ease, Shego then pounced, pushing you through the window to the fire escape below. She fell with you, eager to pursue the fight.

Shego straddled you, her molded body— You hissed as your eyes watered. Shego tugged her fist back through the fire escape where her emerald plasma had shattered the metal, scratching your cheek. You pulled a wry smile. "What, did you miss?"

Her face lowered to yours, and you felt her breath trace your jawline. You were enraptured by her emerald eyes. "You wish," Shego murmured, brandishing a broken lever. With force, she slammed her fist into the side of the fire-escape—only, it wasn't a fire escape as you thought, but a window-cleaning elevator.

It groaned before rattling a few feet down. As it continued to slide inch-by-inch until the untimely drop, you knocked Shego off your hips and pinned her shoulders flat against the elevator. It swung warningly as you grunted, keeping Shego's wrists restrained. Your breaths were heavy, and you saw the fire lick the edges of the window from the reflection in Shego's eyes.

Your heart jolted as she continued to watch you, promising something that was absolutely tantalizing. Your thoughts were working in a fury, you rationalized. Your adrenaline was pumping to an extreme. Your brain was stocked-full of primal hormones, desperately wishing you would just get __away __from the raging fire inside the building. There was no other reason for being so drawn to her. Yes, no other reason.

The elevator snapped.

You and Shego writhed as you fell, slashing and swiping each other until the elevator abruptly hung to a stop. Shego's claws caught the edge of it with one hand. Her other hand was tight around the back of your shirt. You swayed like a pendulum, struggling to keep yourself from falling. With vigor, you aimed for a spot to land and hurled yourself to it.

The abandoned van was a hard cushion to fall on, but it was far better than the ground. Shego, however, took to the solid earth. Gravity slammed her to the ground feet-first. Shego's eyes were quick to find you. Your stomach squirmed again, and you grinned. Her arms engulfed themselves in spitting plasma before she leapt. You ducked, kicking her stomach as she flew over you.

It knocked the wind out of her briefly, and extinguished her flames.

An engine roared through the night, pausing the fight. Drakken won the car and was racing down the street. Ron stomped and yelled in a fury. "GO CHASE HIM!" you screamed. He turned around, almost surprised to have heard you from such a distance. But you saw him nod and start to run off.

Before he could get far, Ron yelled, "K.P! WATCH OUT FOR SHEGO!"

It was a warning just in time. You turned just to catch Shego steal the air from your lungs with the force of an anvil. The two of you were swept from the top of the van and down to the ground below. You groaned on impact, barely able to struggle against Shego's grip. As your strength returned, you took advantage of Shego's loss of breath and slammed her against the side of the van.

The vehicle rocked with Shego's back pressed against it. She wrenched her right hand from you and swung, only for her claws to get caught within the wall of the van. You firmly grasped her other wrist, your free hand putting pressure against her abdomen. You felt a rush of tremors come from her groin. She gasped throatily, the fight having worn her voice to a husk. Shego stared at you, and you searched her eyes.

Ah, so you weren't the only one. It's wasn't just you.

_ _You want this too, Shego..._ _

A surge of excitement bubbled deep within your gut. Shego shoved you backwards, sending you stumbling to the ground. The van jerked with her motions as she tore her claws free. With another grin, you bolted towards the guard-post, leaving Shego in your dust.

"Oh, no you don't! We're not done yet, Pumpkin!" Shego snapped.

Within moments and just a few yards from the post, Shego sent you to the ground. Though the momentum wasn't anticipated. You used it to twist and pin her against the road yourself. She wriggled from beneath you as you watched. What was this you were thinking? You couldn't comprehend your thoughts' words, but you felt them beg from within the sensations crawling along your body.

Shego, too, watched. The look in her eyes wasn't any more fiery than before—yet there was something else. Something you've caught glimpses before countless times.

You didn't want this to go away. Whatever it was—whatever clung to your gut, pulsating.

You no longer hesitated.

As the dust settled, you closed the gap between you and Shego, lips locked together with an intense passion. And then you're pushed away. You stumbled backwards, wiping your lips as Shego got to her feet. Wordlessly, she grabbed you, pulling you into another kiss. Intertwined, your steps were incoherent. They staggered backwards, knocking the two of you into the guard-post.

Everything was interrupted as Shego—once again—forced you backwards into the monitors. A bolt of plasma incinerated the camera in the corner. You tensed as she stormed towards you, only for her to slash the monitors into sparking piles of technology.

Your gut was queasy. You couldn't bear to wait any longer. Shego tugged you to her by the hips, urging you to hook your legs around her. She hoisted you onto another table—one with the guard's microwave and coffee-maker—with your arms wrapped around her shoulders. "It's just us now, Kimmie. There's nobody else," she whispered.

"God Shego," you groaned, her teeth nipping your neck lustfully. Her hands traveled across your naval, leaving a trail of goosebumps. This wasn't enough. "Shego," you mewled, running your fingers through her hair, "Shego please. I need you."

Shego detached herself from your collar. "You...what?"

"I-I need...you," you repeated. "Please. I'm going insane. I need you right now."

She nodded before stealing another kiss. Her hands worked feverishly with your belt as you attacked her lips. Never, in the whole world, had you ever felt somebody kiss or love on you like Shego did. Not Josh. Not Ron.

Realization hit you as Shego began to travel do your neck, the belt undone and pants loose. Ron. You were already taken. And you sent him to chase a car down the road. Why?

All so that Shego could steal you away. It only took your willingness. It didn't matter if you were taken. Shego's, by profession, a thief.

You felt her kiss the exposed skin along your lover naval as she tugged your pants down. You shifted and shimmied, allowing her to pull the cargo-pants away, and then your underwear. You watched her get to her knees for you. You swore her eyes were a spell by the way they bewitched you. She peppered your thighs with long, sensual kisses before she paused, her breath teasingly brushing between your legs.

"Have you ever done this before?"

There were attempts with Josh. Not with __your__ body, of course. He was used to girls fawning over him. You worked your jaw as Shego eyed you, kissing the inside of your thighs more. You shook your head. Once you had given Josh attention, only to find you hated every second of it. That was the last and only time. And Ron, of course, never pushed for that kind of thing.

Your relationship hadn't reached that level yet.

And it wouldn't, because you let Shego steal that chance away with the smolder of her gaze. "Y-you're...the first to touch me," you murmured.

Shego chuckled to herself. "I'm glad." She looked up at you again. "Are you sure about this?"

That question—the sheer consideration—alone had you wanting to bend over for her. It didn't matter by that point what she would do to you. "Please, Shego," you cooed, cupping her cheek. "I've wanted this for a long time."

Was that true? You wondered.

Your wonderment only lasted for a second as Shego began to indulge herself. You gasped, your hand still entangled in her hair. You never expected anything to feel this good. You arched into her, pressing against Shego desperately. Her eyes continued to watch you, undeterred by what her mouth was doing for you. A moan forced its way from you, and all you could do was shiver and feel insatiable heat pool into your gut.

"Fuck... __Fuck__, Shego!" you groaned. You quivered against her, urging for her to continue. Of course, it wasn't like Shego needed persuasion. She was persistent, eager to get you off. The volume of your voice increased, and the pressure was becoming too much. "S-Shego, fuck, don't— __Don't stop!__"

It felt as if the world held its breath before trembling. You held Shego with both hands as you climaxed, back arched and thoughts fogged. As you rode your high, the grip on Shego relaxed, and you collapsed onto the table. You barely caught Shego licking her lips as she stood up. A smile spread across your lips as she hovered over you, pecking the naval your shirt exposed.

"God...Shego..." you breathed.

"Don't tell me you're already done," she murmured. You shook your head eagerly, opening your eyes at the sound of a zipper. "Because if you are, I'm not sure what I'd do with myself." You propped yourself up by your elbows and watched her. She took your breath away without having to knock you down or push you off anything.

The catsuit hung off her hips, exposing more revealing attire. Shego pulled off her tank-top and bra. She stood between your legs, and you leaned closer. Your hands wandered, caressing her sides curiously. You kissed her hotly, feeling her own hands guide yours to her chest. You groaned in unison. Everything was sweltering. The camera monitors still sparked, and the fire was beginning to swallow the building whole.

Despite everything, Shego's skin was sweltering to the touch. You didn't know if it was the two of you getting lost in the moment, or if it was just because she's a walking ball of plasmic energy. Deep down, you knew it was the former.

Your hands snaked into the depths of her catsuit, and Shego moaned against your lips. Your movements were unsure; it wasn't like you didn't have any clue as of what you were doing, it was just that you...didn't...have...a clue. You'd only played with yourself before this—and Josh that one time but you hated it—but never another woman. Never Shego.

"Like that Kimmie...just faster," she groaned. It was enough to give you some confidence. You quickened your pace, rubbing between her legs until your fingers slipped in. You both gasped. By the way her body was welcoming your fingers, though, her walls keeping you in place, you knew it was welcomed. You began to pump your fingers in and out of her. Shego whined against you, her strong arms and forceful hands keeping you close to her chest. You felt her heart drum.

She broke the kiss to instead breathe against your shoulders.

"Don't...__shit__, Pumpkin...k-keep going. Keep __going__."

You took her nearly-nonsensical words to heart. Her moans and cries of passion urged you to kiss her neck. Suck. Bite. Whatever you felt like, no objections.

Suddenly, Shego inhaled sharply and stripped herself away in a fit of shivers. You blinked in confusion as she gasped, holding the sensitive spot between her legs gingerly. "Fuck, Princess... Oh my god," she grunted. Shego smirked and said, "Turn around."

Obediently, you did. You bent over the table as she strode over. Her hands gripped your hips, her thigh pressing between your legs. Shego groaned as she began to mount you, still shivering from her sensitivity. You began to grind with her, moaning without a care. You wondered if she could feel how wet you were through her catsuit. With a grin, you wished it were the case.

Shego pressed hot kisses against the back of your neck as her hips rolled. Everything was becoming feverish. You groaned, clawing at the back of your shirt. You pulled it over your head as Shego continued her work. Once your shirt was thrown to the side, you eyed Shego over your shoulder. "Fuck, Kimmie," she moaned. As you propped yourself onto your forearms, you felt her hardened nipples against your back. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to see you like this," she gasped.

You whined in reply, feeling yourself begin to drip down your legs. Within moments, you shuddered briefly, though it wasn't quite the same as before. Even so, you twisted around and kissed Shego heartfully. The two of you swayed in the dark, the fire of the storage facility the only source of light. The more you continued to give yourself to Shego, the brighter it became.

Once again, you were pinned against a wall by Shego. It was cold against your searing skin, and your arms weren't retained either. They were instead frantically gliding across Shego's body, exploring with greed. The ended up cautiously touching Shego along her inner thighs. You stared deeply into Shego's eyes before getting to your knees. The catsuit traveled far enough down to where it wouldn't get in the way. You kissed between Shego's legs before lapping up everything that was dripping.

She moaned your name, clutching your head as the other hand was planted against the wall. Your tongue explored. Your hands gripped her thighs and ass. Shego shivered as your tongue followed the path your fingers took before, entering her as far as it could go. "Oh, oh Kimmie. God..." she whimpered.

You loved how she tasted. In that moment, you couldn't think of any other thing besides getting Shego off whilst on your knees against the unmerciful ground.

A hand caressed her ass before exploring further. As you continued to suck and lick, you felt her pucker against your hand. Your gut twisted, urging you to continue with determination. "Kimmie... Oh— Oh my god," Shego cried. She inhaled as you began to finger her ass; her hands guided you to a better point. "Just...just like that. Shit Cupcake, don't stop. You're doing— __Oh fuck...__" Her hips rocked against you. She rested her head against the wall, eyes closed in concentration. "Don't stop now, Kimmie."

You smiled.

You felt everything begin to build up inside her. Shego couldn't form any words as she began to tremble. You gave everything you could, spilled every emotion you had ever felt for her—and most, to your surprise, weren't out of hatred but instead rivalry, lust and passion.

And then, she froze. With a scream Shego cried your name, leaking into your mouth and capturing your fingers. As she climaxed, Shego then went to her knees—straddling you—with her arms tight around your shoulders. Her breaths were heaved. Shego kissed you as she rode her high.

"Shego," you groaned in between, "I don't...want to...stop."

The kisses continued for another few seconds, sloppy and energized, before she replied, "Then don't." The two of you wrestled for domination, which was easily won by Shego, despite having been drained just moments before. You were on your back with her on top of you, chests pressed together. Shego hooked your legs around her waist before rocking her hips against you. Her grip around your shoulders was iron-clad. And when you felt the muscles that lined her back, you knew there wouldn't be any way of getting escaping.

And why would you want to? You wanted this more than anything.

The Kimmunicator beeped from underneath your shirt, which lied at the door. You grew irritated as Shego began to hump you at a faster pace; didn't you just say you weren't going to stop?!

"Come on Kimmie," Shego grunted.

"Fuck Shego, please...don't stop."

Shego kissed you. "I'm not going to until I hear sirens."

** **. . .** **

That was a promise kept.

You cry into your arms. Questions continue to crawl into your thoughts with no answers. How could you let that happen? Why did it feel so right? How could you let your life spiral into this? How will you remove yourself of this plague? There is one question that leaks into your mind with an immediate answer: __Do I want this again?__

_ _Yes._ _

You clutch yourself at the face of reality. This was bound to happen at some point, wasn't it? You were actively searching for a way, weren't you?

You've wanted Shego for a long time. And it scares you.

But there isn't a reason to be scared anymore, right? She's seen and touched you in ways nobody else in the world has. Not Josh. Not Ron.

__Ron...__ The weight of guilt is heavier this morning. You had visited him in the hospital upon realizing that he'd broken his leg. He was asleep, though, and with nobody else around, you didn't kiss him. You didn't pretend.

The way Shego haunts you, before and after last night, it all makes sense. Realization comes crashing down. You're sick. Regardless of __what__ you are, you're sick. And you're not sick because you are, you're sick because you don't care. Do you?

In a jolt, you stand up once you hear the team make their way towards the locker room. You slide yourself into the corner where the girls rarely go. You're practically hidden from everybody except Bonnie. You know she'll know where you are. She's not stupid, after all; her intelligence isn't to be admired, but Bonnie is no air-head.

She even waits while everybody else goes to class. You hear her walk to the corner. "I'm not leading that mess again," she snaps. "The routine is all out of style—so last year. And you expect people to actually like it?"

"Preferably."

Bonnie glowers. You turn to her solemnly. "What did happen then? I know I'm right. It's written all over your face."

"I don't want to talk about this now."

"Are you kidding me?! Didn't you just abandon your mission so you can fuck your boyfrie—"

You snarl, explosively, "I'm __gay,__ Bonnie!" Your eyes are then dropped to the floor. She remains dead silent, staring at you in surprise.

"Y-you're...I don't understand... What does that— What does that have to do with the fire?"

"I..." You pause. You could explain everything, or take this opportunity. You take it: "I-it doesn't... I just... I don't know what I'm doing. I wasn't— I wasn't thinking r-right at the...facility and, and with Ron and I... I don't know what to do."

"But...have— Have you been cheating...?"

That is a truth you cannot avoid. Shaken, you look at Bonnie with your vision blurred. "I-I..." You break down, covering your face. "O-once...and— God I fucking hate myself."

"What?" Bonnie came closer, setting her hand on your knee gingerly. "What do you mean...?"

"I-I don't regret it, but I should."

"I...oh..." She works her jaw, and at that point you know she's been in the same situation as you. You two aren't so different, are you? "I don't know what you should do. I'm not the right person for that..." Bonnie swallows, and says, "But...uh...you're still leading the cheer tonight. It's stupid and we can't make a new routine in time."

"Right. Thanks for the talk."

Bonnie nods slowly, walking towards the door. You don't know how long you're left alone for, fermenting in the lies you've began to fabricate. __I don't regret it... I don't regret it...__

_ _But I should._ _

_ _Yet I don't._ _

Everything is suddenly bitter. You lean against the wall and breathe slowly.

How could your life spiral out of control? How could you let it happen? How could you __initiate__ that?

** **. . .** **

_ _"Yeah, it's the apartment above."_ _

It's been a few weeks. Ron is still your boyfriend with a broken leg. Bonnie is still a bitch, albeit somewhat kinder when alone. You are still the hero of the town.

"Okay," you murmur. "And you said that she's just...alone?"

__"Yup,"__ Wade replies. __"Break-in, I'm assuming. So it'll be one-on-one."__

You grow quiet as you reach the apartment's window. It's already open. Wade said she went through the door. The nervousness in your stomach becomes one of a different breed: from unease to curiosity. "Okay," you whisper, "I'm at the window."

_ _"Cool."_ _

You slip inside and immediately realize nothing appears to be out of the ordinary. Not even the woman lounging on the sofa, wearing only a silk robe. You set the Kimmunicator face-down on the nearest table as you stride towards her. "A break-in?"

"Yes," Shego chuckles, "stole the key, lease—everything. I haven't been her for a while, though." You hum, straddling her as arms find your back. In a soft whisper, she says, "I'm going to have to get you a burner phone."

"Yeah." You nod dumbly before kissing her deeply. Your guilt and anxieties leave you, making room for an insatiable hunger.

It started with a single thread of mendacity, but now, you're already in too deep. You're spinning a web of lies, and like any productive spider, there is no sign of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> So...after writing this, I thought maybe I could do a three-shot of this? Maybe...? I don't know. I can see the story going somewhere. But, as always, I'm not promising on updating frequently. Updating is hard. XD But if I do continue this, I will make sure that while it is a continuous plot, you could—technically—read each chapter as its own thing. Like they would rely on each other, but it's not— Oh who cares?
> 
> Anyway, whether or not I continue this, hope you enjoyed!  
:)


End file.
